One question for you
by Tiara Pictorial Carmine
Summary: Sebagian orang pernah merasa kehilangan bukan? Gadis manis ini pun pernah merasakan kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga. Semua hal ia lupakan kecuali barang yang hilang itu, perasaannya terlalu kacau untuk memikirkan hal lain. Tapi saat itulah sang mentor muncul. Pertanyaan sang mentor menjadi teka-teki baru untuk gadis itu. Buy 1 get 1? Menurutmu mengapa? Review (Oneshoot!)


**A/N: Author kembali dengan **_**oneshoot**_** baru! Wihh belum juga menyelesaikan cerita yang lain sudah buat cerita lagi ya -_-. Maafkan author belum bisa update cerita lainnya T^T. Tapi cerita ini terinspirasi dari yang berulang tahun! Author ucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang sedang berulang tahun! Kapanpun dan siapapun itu yang penting sedang berulang tahun! XD. Lalu mau review atau tidak juga tidak masalah~ Author hanya ingin berbagi cerita yang melintas di benak author hahaha. Hmm, sudah cukup bicaranya, silakan dibaca sajaa~**

* * *

**Selamat membaca~^^~**

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU, OOC, miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*One question for you*~**

* * *

Aroma kue yang sedang di oven sudah menggoda seorang gadis yang tengah berdiam di kamarnya. Gadis berparas manis, mempunyai iris mata hijau emerald, rambut cokelat blonde yang ia gerai itu segera melempar buku yang berada di tangannya ke sembarang arah dan segera berlari keluar dari hunian nyamannya. Derap kakinya membuat bunyi keras dan sesaat ia melewati kucingnya yang sedang tertidur pulas, kucing itu pun terbangun dengan terperanjat.

"M-Maaf Shi! Nanti akan kuberi kau ikan karena mengganggu tidurmu!" Sambil terus terfokus dengan wangi aroma kue gadis itu meminta maaf pada kucing kesayangannya itu. Tidak lama ia berlari, ia sampai di dapur dan melihat penghuni lain dari rumah berukuran sedang yang ditinggalinya. Seorang gadis yang terlihat sebaya dengannya segera tersenyum manis dan meletakkan nampan yang sudah dihiasi dengan kue kering yang baru matang.

"Kau itu ya Karin, baru saja mencium aroma kue sudah seperti melihat istana megah, hahaha." Tawa renyah keluar begitu saja dari gadis berambut hitam pekat yang merupakan sahabat dari gadis bernama Karin itu.

"Hahaha, kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja Himeka. Tapi, tumben sekali kau buat kue kering? Untuk siapa?" tanya Karin sembari menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kue yang sudah tersedia di depannya itu. Himeka tersenyum kembali mendengar pertanyaan Karin. Ia melepas apron yang ia pakai dan duduk di kursi yang dekat dengannya.

"Mmm, bila aku katakan kue ini untuk _Sensei_ apa kau akan percaya?" tanya Himeka dengan memperlihatkan senyum jahilnya. Karin mendengus mendengar Himeka yang membuat lelucon seperti itu. Himeka tahu bahwa Karin tidak terlalu menyukai guru di sekolahnya karena Karin selalu mendapat nilai yang.. bisa dibilang rata-rata batas lulus remedial.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda Karin, haha. Lagi pula aku membuat ini untuk kita sendiri, apa kau ingat kalau hari ini kita pergi ke rumah Michi?" Karin yang sedang memakan kuenya hampir saja tersedak saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. Dengan mata membulat besar Karin menatap Himeka panik.

"A-AH! AKU LUPA KALAU HARI INI AKU HARUS MENTORING DENGAN MUSUHKU!"

**.**

**.**

Dua gadis manis dengan berpakaian santai itu berdiri di depan rumah— ralat, _mansion_ yang begitu megah. Sebelum mereka masuk, mereka ternganga melihat betapa besarnya rumah dengan _design_ ala eropa di hadapan mereka itu. Saat mereka mengagumi keindahan rumah itu, seorang pemuda tinggi dengan pakaian santai keluar dari pagar rumah yang juga sebanding besarnya dengan rumahnya. Pemuda dengan bola mata unik itu membukakan pintu pagar yang besar itu dan memberi senyum selamat datang.

"Gadis manis tidak bisa dibiarkan lama-lama di bawah sinar matahari yang terik. Ayo masuk." Senyuman ramah dibalas kembali dengan senyumanramah juga. Akhirnya Himeka dan Karin pun masuk dengan pemuda yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka juga. Michi. Pemilik rumah besar ala eropa itu sudah sangat biasa mempersilahkan teman-temannya masuk ke rumah besarnya itu, tapi untuk Himeka dan Karin yang sudah sering datang ke rumahnya itu belum bisa terbiasa dengan melihat _mansion_ megah yang sangat berbeda dengan rumah-rumah lain di sekitarnya.

"Terima kasih Michi. Apa Kazune sudah datang? Aku ingin cepat selesai belajar dan ingin cepat pulaaang!" Gerutuan seperti anak kecil keluar dari mulut Karin. Himeka dan Michi terkekeh melihat tingkah temannya yang seperti anak SD itu.

"Sayang sekali Karin, mentormu belum datang kali ini. Tapi bukannya kau harus bersyukur karena ini pertama kalinya kau datang sebelum Kazune? Kita harus merayakannya! Hahaha." Dengan diselingi cekikikan dari Michi kalimat itu terdengar seperti ejekkan untuk Karin. Ya, dengan sikap Karin yang seperti itu sudah menggambarkan jelas bahwa Karin adalah orang yang tidak pernah tepat waktu.

"Michi, bila ingin mengejekku langsung saja pada intinya. Kau ingin katakan aku selalu terlambat bukan?" tanya Karin sedikit sinis. Himeka tersenyum masam bersama Michi. Lalu mereka mengabaikan percakapan mereka itu dan segera menuju ruang belajar di rumah Michi.

Dua meja persegi panjang sudah disatukan khusus untuk mereka belajar. Buku-buku seperti buku pelajaran maupun kamus sudah disiapkan di meja tersebut. Kemudian mereka mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing dan menyisakan satu kursi yang kosong, kursi untuk sang mentor yang bernama Kazune.

"Haaah, lalu kita hanya diam menugguinya datang? Huh, merepotkan." Gumam Karin sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. Himeka mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang sudah ia bawa di tasnya bersama kue yang ia buat. Sedangkan Michi mengambil remot TV dan menekan tombol untuk menyalakan TV LCD yang sudah tersedia di ruangan itu.

Karin menuruti Himeka dengan mengeluarkan buku-bukunya yang ia bawa untuk belajar, namun saat ia mengeluarkan tempat pensilnya ia berhenti sejenak, ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tempat pensilnya itu.

"Eh, cincin.. cincinnya mana?!" seru Karin membuat yang lain ikut terkejut. Himeka menatap Karin yang sedang panik mencari-cari sesuatu itu dengan bingung.

"Apa yang kau cari Karin?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan tempat pensil yang Karin sedang bongkar isinya. Michi tertarik dengan pembicaraan para gadis lalu ikut menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Michi bingung. Karin sendiri menghiraukan pertanyaan teman-temannya itu. Ia tetap panik mencari-cari cincin yang selalu tergantung di tempat pensilnya. Cincin paling berharga yang Karin punya.

"C-Cincinku hilang! Ahh! Dimana aku menyimpannya?! Himeka kau lihat tidak cincin silver yang selalu tergantung di tempat pensilku?!" tanya Karin masih sambil mencari-cari ke dalam isi tempat pensil itu kemudian beralih ke tasnya.

"Hmm cincin yang selalu ada di ujung tempat pensilmu itu? Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya terjatuh atau apapun. Mungkin kau lupa menyimpannya?" tanya Himeka dengan raut wajah khawatir. Michi akhirnya mengerti apa yang mereka cari. Michi juga tahu bila cincin itu cincin berharga milik Karin.

"Terakhir kali kau melihatnya kapan?" tanya Michi membantu mencari dengan menyuruh Karin mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia lihat cincinnya itu tergantung di tempat pensil.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kemarin saat pulang sekolah. Tapi aku langsung memasukkan tempat pensilku ke dalam tas! Bagaimana bisa hilang begitu saja?! Ahh!" Karin terus meringis mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Sedangkan Himeka dan Michi hanya bisa melihat sahabatnya yang sedang panik setengah mati itu. Secara, cincin itu adalah cincin peninggalan dari Ibu Karin. Hanya cincin itulah yang menjadi kenangan dirinya bersama ibunya.

**Tok tok tok!**

"Maaf aku terlambat. Kalian sudah menunggu lama?" tanya seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan belajar. Kini semua perhatian tertuju pada pemuda blonde, iris mata biru safir, dan tidak lupa, wajah tampannya tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Dengan tegap ia berjalan menghampiri kumpulan anak muda yang sedang duduk dan meletakkan tasnya yang terlihat penuh dengan buku itu.

"Kazune! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Tumben sekali datang terlambat?" tanya Himeka ceria. Kazune langsung duduk menempati kursi kosong yang sudah tersedia dan melihat pada Karin yang masih sibuk mencari-cari cincinnya.

"Tadi ada halangan di jalan. Lalu, kau," Kazune menunjuk pada Karin, "sedang apa kau sibuk sendiri?" lanjutnya bertanya. Karin menatap sang mentor yang ia anggap sebagai musuh itu dan kali ini ia menatap sang mentor dengan panik dan tidak sinis seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Um, Kazune, apa kau lihat cincinku yang selalu bergantung di tempat pensilku?" tanya Karin berharap Kazune melihatnya. Tapi respon yang ia dapat hanyalah wajah bingung dari sang mentor.

"Untuk apa aku perhatikan barangmu yang bukan urusanku?" tanya Kazune dengan santai. Sebenarnya Kazune hanya sedikit bercanda, tetapi Karin menanggapinya dengan serius dan berujung dengan wajah cemberutnya Karin.

"Ck! Terserah!" gerutu Karin lalu memalingkan wajahnya kesal ke arah lain. Kazune, Michi, dan Himeka menatap Karin dengan heran. Mereka baru lihat seorang Karin yang menganggap candaan Kazune itu serius, karena selama ini Karin pasti tahu bila Kazune sedang bercanda atau serius. Tapi sepertinya hari ini _mood_nya sedang buruk dan membuat dirinya sedikit sensitive.

"Yasudah. Sekarang lebih baik belajar untuk tes matematika besok. Jangan sampai kau mendapat nilai dibawah KKM lagi." Ujar Kazune sembari mengambil buku latihan matematikanya yang ia bawa. Mereka berempat adalah teman satu kelas dan karena itulah mereka belajar bersama untuk tes matematika yang akan diadakan esok hari.

Mulai dari soal pertama, semuanya bisa mengerjakan dengan baik, belum ada yang bertanya pada Kazune, namun seiringnya waktu berjalan, soal yang mereka baca semakin kompleks dan membuat gadis blonde cokelat itu berwajah kalut. Sebenarnya soal yang Karin kerjakan tidaklah sesusah soal olimpiade matematika, hanya saja pikirannya kini sedang kacau, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan soalnya sedangkan cincin berharga miliknya belum diketahui keberadaannya.

"Bisa tidak? Soal itu kan sudah aku ajarkan kemarin. Apa aku harus mengulangnya beratus-ratus kali agar kau mengerti?" tanya Kazune memastikan namun sedikit menyindir. Karin menatap Kazune dengan tatapan sinisnya. Ia mendengus kesal lalu kembali memperhatikan soal yang sedang ia kerjakan. Tapi mau diputar ataupun dibalik, soal itu tidak bisa Karin kerjakan. Kazune melihat kebingungan Karin sudah maksimal. Ia menghela napas panjang sampai terdengar oleh Karin dan kawan-kawan.

"Kau itu ya, dinginkan otakmu dahulu sebelum mengerjakan soa—"

**BRAK!**

Semua mata terpaku pada Karin yang berdiri dengan tangan terkepal di atas meja. Mereka terkejut melihat Karin yang menggebrak meja secara tiba-tiba dan menundukkan kepalanya kesal.

**.**

"**Aku tidak akan bisa tenang bila benda paling berharga dalam hidupku hilang."**

**.**

Kazune, Himeka, dan Michi diam mendengar kata-kata dingin yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis yang sedang marah. Tidak lama dari keheningan itu terjadi, Karin dengan tergesa-gesa membereskan barangnya dan pergi keluar dari rumah Michi tanpa pamit. Tidak ada yang berani mengejarnya. Sampai Karin benar-benar tidak ada di rumah Michi pun Kazune, Himeka, dan Michi masih terdiam.

"…. Umm, mungkin ia harus menenangkan dirinya dahulu.. Mungkin.."

**.**

* * *

Jalan yang cukup ramai dilalui oleh Karin dari rumah Michi. Ia tidak peduli dengan sikapnya yang kurang sopan tadi. Toh, mereka tahu bila dirinya sedang marah. Yang terpenting dan paling utama dalam pikiran Karin hanyalah cincinnya. Ia terus mengingat-ingat dimana ia menyimpan cincin berharga itu. Karin juga keluar dari rumah Michi mempunyai tujuan, Karin ingin segera mencari cincinnya di rumah. Mungkin saja ia meninggalkannya di rumah.

Sampai di rumah, tak lupa ia menutup pintu setelah masuk dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Huniannya yang paling favorite. Mulai dari ujung pintu sampai seluk beluk di kamarnya ia cari. Namun hasilnya nihil. Cincin itu tidak ada di kamarnya. Karin beralih ke ruang tamu dan dapur yang tidak terpisah. Berulang kali ia mencari tetapi iatidak menemukannya dimana-mana.

"Ahhh! Dimana cincinnya?! Kenapa bisa hilang begini sihh?!" dengan geremat Karin mengucapkannya. Ia kembali memfungsikan otaknya untuk bekerja mencari tempat yang mungkin ia lupakan.

"A-Apa mungkin di sekolah? Hmm, mungkin aku akan mengeceknya saja hari ini." Karin bersiap kembali untuk pergi ke sekolahnya di hari libur ini. Ia berharap ada penjaga sekolah yang berbaik hati memperbolehkan Karin masuk ke sekolah.

Lantas setelah ia siap dengan tas kecil yang berisi dompet dan beberapa keperluan lainnya, Karin langsung pergi ke sekolah yang jaraknya tidak cukup jauh dan bisa dicapai 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Karin memilih untuk berjalan kaki meskipun banyak kendaraan umum yang berlalu-lalang, ia pikir mungkin saja ia menemukannya di jalan menuju sekolah.

15 menit akhirnya berlalu dan Karin sampai di depan sekolahnya. Sepi sekali. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di dalam sekolah. Karin melihat dari luar pagar sekolah yang tertutup rapat. Bahkan penjaga sekolahnya pun entah dimana. Karin menghela napas yang ke sekian kalinya. Ia tidak berhenti berharap bila ada penjaga yang akan memperbolehkannya masuk.

"Haaah.. lalu untuk apa aku ke sini kalau penjaga sekolahnya saja tidak terlihat? Haaah.." Lagi-lagi ujung kalimatnya diakhiri dengan napas panjang yang keluar begitu saja.

Dengan lunglai Karin diam di depan sekolah itu sembari berpikir. Kemana lagi ia akan mencari? Awan mendung sudah mulai berkumpul di atas langit dan membuat Karin was-was karena ia tidak membawa payung. Terpaksa Karin harus segera pergi ke tempat yang dapat ia kunjungi sembari berlindung dari hujan yang akan turun.

"Sepertinya tidak masalah bila aku pergi melihat-lihat toko yang baru dibuka." Ujarnya sembari memulai langkah baru menuju toko-toko di dekat sekolahnya yang selalu ramai pengunjung.

Sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, Karin mulai menilik-nilik barang-barang yang ada di etalase toko mulai dari pakaian, sepatu, perhiasan, dan makanan pun ada di sepanjang jalan yang Karin pijak. Sesaat ia melewati toko perhiasan yang terlihat sudah cukup lama berdiri di tempat itu, ia memperhatikan satu barang yang membuatnya tertarik, di etalase toko itu terdapat satu gelang yang menarik perhatian Karin karena gelang dari emas putih yang mempunyai corak yang simpel itu mirip dengan corak dari cincin peninggalan dari ibunya. Ia berhenti dan menatap gelang itu dengan penuh rasa kagum.

"Mirip sekali.. Ibu.. apa kau dapatkan cincin itu dari toko ini?"

"Kau itu bertanya pada siapa sebenarnya? Aku bisa mengira kau sudah kehilangan akal sehat karena berbicara sendiri." Suara berat yang sudah sangat familiar dengan Karin tiba-tiba saja menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Dengan sigap Karin melihat pantulan kaca etalase itu dan mendapatkan sosok sang mentor tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum jahil.

"Ihhh! Untuk apa kau kemari?! Bila hanya untuk menertawaiku lebih baik kau tidak usah menyapaku!" sentak Karin dengan kesal. Kazune tertawa renyah mendengar Karin yang kesal seperti itu. Ia merasa bahagia setiap kali ia membuat Karin kesal.

"Nahh nahh lupakan. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang. Himeka dan Michi mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau tidak ada di rumah." Ujar Kazune santai. Karin terdiam sebentar. Ia terkesiap dengan ucapan Kazune tadi dan membuatnya berpikir, apa Kazune datang karena mengkhawatirkannya?

"Ada apa? Ayo. Sebelum hujan turun dan kau basah kuyup karena aku pun tidak bawa payung." Kazune membalikan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Karin. Karin yang masih saja berdiam di depan toko itu tersadarkan dan untuk terakhir kalinya ia menatap gelang yang ada di etalase itu. _'Mungkin.. lain kali..'_ pikirnya.

Karin bergegas mengejar Kazune yang sudah meninggalkannya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Kazune. Jalan yang mereka tempuh menuju rumah Karin dilanda keheningan. Mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali dan sepertinya Karin mulai kesal dengan hal yang dingin seperti itu.

"Kazune." Karin memanggil nama dari pemuda yang berada di sampingnya. Tapi Kazune malah diam saja. Ia tidak menanggapi Karin sama sekali.

"Hey! Kazunee!" sekali lagi Karin memanggilnya namun dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Tapi tidak ada respon yang Karin terima. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Kazune lakukan ia memperhatikan Kazune yang ternyata sedang melamun. Baru kali ini Karin melihat wajahnya dari dekat. Tampan?...

"… TIDAAAK!" jerit Karin tiba-tiba. Kazune yang ikut terkejutkan dengan suara melengking itu akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya.

"K-Kau itu kenapa sih? Eh.. tunggu, apa kau sakit? Mukamu merah sekali!" tanya Kazune dengan nada khawatir. Karin yang sedang tersipu itu tidak kuasa melihat wajah Kazune yang sudah ia akui ketampanannya dan akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"E-eh.. T-tidak, aku hanya sedikit lelah, haha, iya.." masih dengan memalingkan mukanya ia menjawab. Kazune diam menatap Karin, lalu tanpa bertanya lebih dahulu Kazune menarik Karin ke bangku taman yang dekat dengan mereka dan mendorong Karin perlahan untuk duduk di bangku itu.

"Umm, kau tunggu saja disini sebentar ya!" seru Kazune dan ia langsung berlari entah kemana. Karin memanggil Kazune untuk menanyakan kemana ia pergi tapi Kazune hanya menjawab dengan lambaian tangan agar Karin tetap diam di tempat itu. Akhirnya Karin hanya bisa diam dan menunggu sang mentor yang sedang bersikap aneh itu kembali.

**.**

* * *

Menit demi menit berlalu, Karin mulai kesal dengan keadaannya sekarang. Gerimis sudah mulai menyapa Karin dan Kazune belum datang juga. Wajah kesalnya tidak bisa ia tutupi lagi, ia pun sempat berpikir akan meninggalkan Kazune dan pulang duluan. Tapi karena sudah tanggung menunggu lama, Karin akhirnya berusaha menahan bosan yang melanda dirinya itu.

"Karin, maaf membuatmu menunggu!" suara Kazune dari jauh terdengar. Karin memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara dan mendapatkan Kazune yang sedang berlari dengan beberapa kantung makanan dan minuman di tangannya. Karin akhirnya tahu apa yang Kazune lakukan selama itu, ternyata ia membeli makanan untuk Karin dan dirinya. Sekilas rona merah pada pipinya kembali nampak, tetapi tidak berlangsung lama.

"O-Oh, jadi kau beli makanan. Ini tidak bayar kan?" tanya Karin dengan menaikkan satu alisnya. Kazune terkekeh dan memberikan satu kantung makanan kepada Karin.

"Tidak kau tidak perlu bayar. Aku yang mentraktir karena sudah membuatmu menunggu. Tadi kau bilang lelah bukan? Apa kau mau pergi sekarang atau nanti saja?" tanya Kazune meminta pendapat Karin. Karin mengangguk dan menjawabnya, "Kita pulang saja sebelum hujan," jawabnya dan ia kembali berjalan berdampingan bersama Kazune ke rumahnya.

Perjalanan ke rumahnya kali ini tidak terlalu hening. Kazune banyak bertanya kepada Karin, tidak seperti biasanya ia selalu diam, bahkan bila ditanya terkadang ia tidak menjawab. Karin pun semakin heran dengan sikap Kazune dan itu membuatnya ingin bertanya ada apa.

"Hey Kazune. Hari ini.. ada apa denganmu?" tanya Karin langsung _to the point_. Ia tidak ingin basa-basi lagi untuk menanyakan ada apa dengan Kazune. Karin mungkin tidak terlalu suka dengan sikap Kazune yang selalu dingin kepadanya. Tapi sikap Kazune yang satu ini juga sedikit membebani Karin.

"Diriku kenapa? Hm… _Menurutmu mengapa?_" senyum menawan kembali terkembang pada bibirnya Bukan main, Karin benar-benar dibuat meleleh dengan senyuman itu. Tak bisa menjawab apa-apa Karin pun hanya diam menunduk menyembunyikan segala perasaannya yang sudah jelas tampak di wajahnya. Meskipun Karin selalu kesal kepada Kazune, namun dalam hati kecilnya, ada satu rasa yang tidak bisa ia kelak. Ia mengagumi sosok pemuda yang berjalan bersamanya kini, bila dihitung… sudah hampir tiga tahun Karin menjadi _secret admire _sang Kazune Kujyo.

"A-Aku kan bertanya, kenapa kau yang balik menanyakannya padaku?" tanya Karin kembali. Kazune diam dan masih memasang senyum yang tadi ia kembangkan.

"Umm, mungkin karena kau yang bertanya makadari itu aku menanyakannya balik kepadamu?" jawab Kazune dengan nada bertanya. Karin semakin dibuat bingung dengan omongan orang pintar di sebelahnya itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh sang mentor.

"Hey Karin. Kau mengerti kan artinya _buy 1 get 1_?" tanya Kazune tiba-tiba. Karin menyengitkan dahinya dengan pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja Karin tahu apa arti dari kalimat itu, toh, bila ia makan di restoran cepat saji kalimat itu sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Tentu saja. Artinya kau beli satu dapat gratis satu bukan? Kenapa memang?" kini giliran Karin yang bertanya mengapa. Kazune kembali terdiam dan menatap langit yang mendung itu dengan senyuman.

"Bila kau membeli barang dan kau menginginkan hadiahnya, kau akan membelinya bukan? Tapi bila kau membeli barang tapi kau tidak menginginkan hadiahnya, bagaimana reaksimu?" Kazune melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang belum selesai. Tapi Karin tetap bingung. Inti dari pembicaraannya itu apa sebenarnya?

**Tes.. tes… tes.. tes tes! Tes tes tes!**

Air hujan turun mulai agak deras. Belum sempat Karin menjawab, hujan memotong jawabannya dan membuat Karin menunda jawaban itu sampai di rumah.

"W-waa! Hujan!" seru Karin panik. Kazune pun sama paniknya dengan Karin. Ia mencari-cari tempat untuk berteduh tapi tidak ada sama sekali. Sedangkan Karin sibuk memayungi dirinya dengan tas kecilnya. Memang percuma bila tas yang berukuran tidak lebih besar dari buku paket itu menjadi payung.

"Karin! Cepat lari sebelum hujannya semakin deras! Rumahmu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini kan?!" seru Kazune sembari berlari di duluan di depan Karin. Akhirnya mereka berlarian dengan hujan yang mulai turun semakin deras.

Untung saja benar yang dikatakan Kazune. Rumah Karin sudah tidak terlalu jauh dan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Karin dengan pakaian yang sedikit basah. Rambut yang tidak tertutupi apa-apa sudah seperti diguyur air tapi mereka bersyukur pakaian mereka tidak terlalu basah. Di teras depan rumah Karin mereka berhenti sejenak mengambil napas. Jangan salah, sudah berlari dan dikejar hujan itu seperti sudah lari marathon.

"Haahh.. Syukurlah kita sudah sampai. Seharusnya tadi kita tidak santai-santai jalannya, mungkin kita tidak akan terburu-buru seperti itu." Ujar Karin sembari merapikan pakaiannya sehabis berlari. Kazune yang sudah pulih kembali setelah berlari tadi hanya terkekeh dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Haha terserah. Toh aku tidak terlalu basah," jawabnya santai. Karin mendengus kesal lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu rumah. Ia sudah kedinginan di luar rumah karena angin hujan yang bertiup kencang membawa rintik-rintik air pembawa sakit.

"Ya ya ya kau mentorku dan aku harus menurut pada—"

"T-Tunggu!"

**Bets!**

Baru saja Karin membuka pintu rumahnya. Kazune tiba-tiba menutup mata Karin dari belakang dan membuat Karin sedikit terperanjat dan berteriak.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan Kazune?! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Karin memberontak dan berusaha melepas tangan Kazune yang menutup matanya. Tapi Kazune tetap diam dan menolak untuk melepaskan tangannya. Karin panik sendiri dengan keadaan itu dan baru saja Karin akan membentak Kazune lagi, suara tawa seseorang yang khas dan familiar di telinga Karin terdengar dari arah pintu yang sudah ia buka tadi dan—

**.**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARIN!"**

**.**

**.**

Kazune melepaskan tangannya dari mata Karin dan membiarkan Karin melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya itu. Matanya terbelalak hebat, kedua tangannya melekat pada mulutnya tidak percaya. Melihat teman-teman dekatnya berkumpul di rumah dan membuat _surprise_ seperti itu sangatlah hal yang jarang terjadi pada Karin. Dirinya saja tidak ingat bila hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan cincinnya yang hilang.

"Karin! Selamat ulang tahun!" , "Selamat ulang tahun Karin! Terima hadiah dariku!" , "Selamat ulang tahun _ma bestfriend!_" , "Kyaaa~ Aku tidak menyangka hari ini kau bertambah umur!"

Dan kegaduhan di rumah Karin pun dimulai. Semuanya kini berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah Karin dan tidak bisa dikelak lagi, ruangan itu sudah penuh dengan hiasan-hiasan seperti pita, bunga, dan balon. Tidak tertinggal kue bolu cokelat dengan hiasan lilin di atasnya sudah disiapkan untuk ditiup oleh Karin. Michi, Himeka, Miyon, Yuuki, Kazusa, Jin, dan Kazune sudah melingkari Karin yang siap untuk meniup lilinnya. Tapi sebelum itu..

"Karin, _make a wish!_" seru Himeka dengan semangat. Karin mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Harapannya hari ini yang paling ia inginkan adalah..

'_Aku harap cincin ibu kembali padaku..'_

**Wushh!**

Lilin sudah berhasil ditiup oleh Karin dan menyisakan bolunya saja untuk dipotong. Sebelum itu mereka memberikan hadiah yang sudah mereka bawa kepada Karin, namun di sela acara memberi kado, Himeka dan kawan-kawan berkumpul dan memberi satu hadian yang paling Karin inginkan. Cincinnya ternyata sengaja diambil oleh teman-teman Karin agar Karin marah-marah. Rencana mereka berhasil 100% karena telah membuat Karin marah seperti di rumah Michi tadi. Karin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan mereka kepadanya.

"Hahaha maafkan kami Karin!" seru mereka sembari tertawa puas. Karin mengangguk dan tertawa bersama mereka karena merasa ditipu. Tapi di sisi lain, Karin tidak melihat sosok Kazune di ruangan itu.

'_Eh? Bukannya tadi dia ada di sini?' _pikir Karin sembari mencari sosok mentor yang sudah membohonginya juga. Karin sekilas melihat surai blonde di teras belakang rumahnya dan saat ia berjalan ke sana, ia melihat Kazune yang sedang menatap langit dengan tatapan.. sendu.

"Kazune? Kau tidak bergabung?" Karin mendekat pada Kazune yang sedang duduk itu dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Kazune.

"Nah. Kau tahu aku tidak suka keramaian bukan?" ujar Kazune sembari melambaikan tangannya seperti menyuruh Karin pergi. Tapi Karin menghiraukan hal itu dan tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Yaa benar sih. Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Karin di sampingnya. Kazune terkekeh dan menjawabnya dengan santai. "Kau itu pemilik rumah, tidak usah meminta izin untuk duduk di rumahmu sendiri."

"Huuuh!" dengan gerutuan Karin menjadi pentup obrolan, keheningan sepertinya sangat senang berada di antara mereka. Kali ini, Kazune kembali membuka obrolan baru.

"Eh Karin, bisa tutup matamu sebentar dan berikan satu tanganmu padaku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Karin menyengitkan dahinya bingung dan bertanya kembali.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah, tidak perlu banyak tanya." Perintah Kazune dan akhirnya Karin menuruti kemauannya. Matanya terpejam dan satu tangannya ia sodorkan pada Kazune. Tidak lama ia menutup matanya, benda dingin tiba-tiba terasa melingkari pergelangan tangannya dan membuatnya terkejut.

"E-Eh! Apa itu?!" seru Karin sambil membuka matanya, tapi sebelum Karin melihat apa yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya itu, Kazune menutup mata Karin dengan sebelah tangannya, dan yang satu lagi memegangi tangan Karin dengan lembut.

"Biar aku ulang pertanyaanku tadi. Bila kau membeli barang tapi kau tidak menginginkan hadiahnya, bagaimana reaksimu?" tanya Kazune dengan nada serius. Rasa tegang yang merasuki Karin membuatnya berpikir agak lama. Tapi jawabannya tadi sudah jelas dan ia hanya harus mengucapkan jawabannya.

"A-Aku akan membelinya tapi mungkin akan menolak hadiahnya secara baik-baik karena aku menghargai hadiah itu. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan hal ini Kazuneee?" tanya Karin sedikit kesal. Kazune terdiam. Tangannya ia lepaskan dari tangannya maupun mata Karin. Baru saja mengerjapkan matanya, Karin sudah dibuat terkejut lagi dengan gelang yang kini melingkar di tangannya. Gelang emas putih yang tadi ia inginkan dan sekarang gelang itu sudah berada di tangannya. Karin melihat pada gelang itu, lalu pada Kazune, lalu pada gelang itu lagi, dan beberapa kali ia lakukan hal yang sama. Tapi saat ia melihat wajah Kazune yang tersenyum, ketampanannya kembali membuat perasaan Karin tidak karuan. Secara, orang yang sedang berada di hadapannya itu adalah seseorang yang sudah ia sukai selama tiga tahun. Dan yang paling tidak ia sangka…

.

_**"Happy Birhtday Karin**_**. Bila hadiah ini aku berikan padamu…**

**apa kau akan menerima perasaanku juga?"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dengan kalimat yang berpuitis itu akhirnya dapat menyampaikan bagaimana perasaan sang mentor kepada muridnya yang juga sudah memendam rasa sejak mereka bertemu. Tentu saja Karin menerimanya, toh, ia sudah menunggu selama tiga tahun dan perjuangannya itu tidaklah sebentar. Sedangkan teman-temannya sangat mendukung pasangan yang bertolak belakang itu. Meskipun perdebatan selalu saja ada dalam kehidupan mereka… rasa mereka tidak pernah berubah… alasannya?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Menurutmu mengapa?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**~Review?~**_

* * *

**A/N: Waaah! Author baru lagi buat **_**oneshoot!**_** Bagaimana kesannya? Jarang terjadi author bisa membuat **_**oneshoot**_** dalam 3 hari! Hahaha author terkadang lama mikir bila membuat cerita pendek, jadi ya mohon maaf bila kurang **_**ngena**_** jalan ceritanyaa^^ Authr sebenarnya kurang puas dengan summarynya T^T, kurang apa itu author pun tidak tahu -_-. Mau di review atau tidak juga tidak masalah^^ Saran-saran? Ada misstypo kah? Atau yang lain? Silakan review saja~**


End file.
